Perfect Flaw
by NT aka Aku-chan
Summary: He meets perfection when he's falling. Kaix? Oneshot Please Review! Enjoy


Title: Perfect Flaw  
  
Author: NT aka Aku-chan  
  
Pairing(s): Kai/?? (You're probably gonna scroll to the bottom to look, aren't ya? Aren't ya?!?! Hell, I would ^^;;;;)  
  
Warning(s): ANGST! ANGST! And... MORE ANGST! Hehe, profanity (one word I think) and some hints to abuse ^^;;; AND ANGST!!  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN! I SHALL OWN ANGST THOUGH! HAHAHA!!  
  
Angst: *whacks Aku* I AM NOT OWNED!! *goes off angry*  
  
Aku: x.x  
  
~  
  
"I'm sorry, but... I don't love you." And that's when he broke. Not the walls that he so carefully constructed to keep him and the others as two separate sets. No, those were crumbling before, when he let the denial slip from his grasp, and was only left to face Truth.  
  
"We can still be friends though."  
  
It was like a sick joke. Everything he had every tried to do would only shatter right before his eyes, the splinter that remained going straight through him, carving into his soul that used to stand, flawless without a single crack or dent.  
  
Where was he now? Strong and confident. He had the skills to back up his arrogance. But now this battle was one where he would never win. The sick part isn't the irony, but the fact every time he falls, no one catches him. No one turns his way and reaches a hand out in a mere attempt to. Is that so much?  
  
It seems so. Asking for it is like a sin, where the more you want it, the more you tend to sink. And for what he wanted, lusted for? That was a sin built from hatred and anger. So he was less than human, not deserving this small hold on life he had.  
  
He lives.  
  
That's the shocker of it all. He hasn't resort to anything drastic, like one would expect. But this story isn't as simple, because dreams don't come true and minds cannot be changed. Jealousy is only a reincarnation of loneliness and his heart is nothing but a thought. So reality is just that.  
  
For here, nothing ever lives happily ever after.  
  
Finally sinking in, he couldn't breath, couldn't look away. All he wanted to do was that. Look away. Pretend like it never happened. Just deny it all. And in the very far corners of his mind, he wanted to go back.  
  
Even through the pain, the torment, the agony, the tears- no, no tears- he wanted to go back to the one place he felt a sense of belonging. He knew he didn't, but he didn't mind the small fairy tale playing in his mind. He was the tragic hero, with a cursed past and a sin holding him down, waiting to be saved.  
  
But there was no hand reaching for him.  
  
"I'm really sorry Kai..." And that started the hate. The sympathy, the pity burning into him, mocking him from his higher stature. But that was right, wasn't it? He was tainted, touched, marked, scarred, forever trapped in the rain that would never stop.  
  
"I... gotta go... Rei..."He couldn't figure out whether it was the pathetic excuse or the mere whisper of his name from his burning lungs. But it hurt.  
  
So he ran.  
  
That was always his first instinct. If you can't handle a situation, you run from it, so you wouldn't let the other show weakness. But he ran to late. And he let the sins make their claim.  
  
"KAI!!!!" The yell of guilt and only that resounded through the empty sky. But it stopped, not far enough to even touch the phoenix, as he continued to run.  
  
His thoughts crowded everything, screaming in his mind, blocking out every warning his body sent his way. His muscles ached and his lungs were choking under pressure, his heart pumping to keep the torture, to keep him dying.  
  
He was numb to the world.  
  
It was only him and his pain. And it was at this point when his legs finally cried out from exhaustion, giving way before their leader. The once proud phoenix fell to the muddy ground, his clothes losing their intimidation, his hair losing its luster, soaking into the dirt and filth.  
  
Dragging himself away from the ground to his hands, his bloodstained eyes closed tightly, wanting for the skies to claim his body, throwing him down to the fiery fires where he belongs. Where he should've started in the first place. But the sick joke only mocks him further.  
  
And with a final scream running through his mind to force out all the built up pain and agony through his entire life, the phoenix cried. His wings torn from the wind, ragged from the devils' claws digging deep within the feathers and tearing them apart for the mere sight of blood.  
  
The tears were lost, in vain, only to be lost in the current that swept down the streets, purifying the earth. And he could only think: Will it take him too?  
  
Finding his breath, he slowly stood, mud sticking to his body like leeches. The extra weight made each step harder, his heart still pumping furiously, feeling the tension from the outside. And the rain didn't stop to let a wound close.  
  
'Will it ever?'  
  
Worthless.  
  
'Can I heal?'  
  
Unwanted.  
  
'Do I have to?'  
  
Alone.  
  
And it pushed stop. Rewind. And play. And he could hear that voice.  
  
[Time to play again.]  
  
'No...'  
  
The movie began.  
  
'Stop...'  
  
And the laughter rang. The mockery. The pain. The anger. The hatred. The fall.  
  
Clutching at his chest, the phoenix wavered, his whole body heating from an inner flame, as he lost control over it. It swept through his body and smacked him hard on the face. And he fell to the ground once more, curling up into himself, hiding among the shadows.  
  
Sobs raced through his veins, wanting to just explode and cease to exist. The tears stained against his pale cheeks, marring at the marks that were once a sign of respect, now nothing but a trail of his tears.  
  
And the rain wouldn't stop.  
  
~  
  
"Are you really that weak?"  
  
[I'm sorry, but... I don't love you.]  
  
"You are a Hiwatari! STOP CRYING!!!"  
  
[We can still be friends though.]  
  
"I won't accept weakness!!!"  
  
[I'm really sorry Kai.]  
  
"Emotions are your downfall, Kai!!!"  
  
[Kai...]  
  
'Kai.'  
  
[Kai.]  
  
'Why can't they stop? I want to rest. Please, just let me rest. I can't... I can't take this anymore. I know why. I've sinned, so this is it, huh.'  
  
And the darkness ran away as small spiders flowing out of the white room. Pure white, as he lies on the wall, restraints tearing away at the tainted skin. Panic quickly made itself apparent, as resistance only caused the wires to carve into the skin, though no blood spilled.  
  
[KAI!!!!!!] "KAI!!!!!'"  
  
The screams echoing through the small rooms, as everything slowly morphed in one him. He watched fearfully as the wires ran straight into his skin, as if he were nothing but a ghost. And he shuddered at the comparison, feeling too much in common.  
  
Only he could cry.  
  
"Is that all you can do? Cry?"  
  
~  
  
The high-pitched laughter ran a needle through his ear, piercing it enough to enforce an immense amount of pain. Forcing his eyes open, he took in his surroundings, the dull sun being blocked out by the leaves of the tree, full of life yet only waiting for death.  
  
Wincing as he sat up, the phoenix let out a pained breath as his heart resonated a continuous throbbing, not wanting to let their doll forget. He shook his head, regretting the action as it sent a wave of nausea through his mind.  
  
"So, the almighty Hiwatari falls."  
  
Eyes quickly snapped to the voice, eying the unwanted presence, hiding in the shadows.  
  
"What? Came for revenge?"  
  
"No, I already got that. A certain Rei Kon."  
  
"Bastard..." His fists clenched to the sides, his crimson eyes burning with a pure hatred, but dulled over, his heart constricting down on itself from the memory.  
  
"Like it would make a difference."  
  
"..."  
  
"Truth hurts doesn't it?" He smirked, knowing he was getting to the phoenix. "Well, your own fault for not listening."  
  
"It wouldn't have made a difference..."  
  
"Yeah, I already said that before."  
  
"I've sinned..."  
  
"You deserve to go to hell, you fucking fag."  
  
Crimson eyes slowly made their way to the other's eyes, icy blue, countering everything that is his own. Yet, the cold ones burn more while the burning ones do nothing but try to stay lit.  
  
"Nowhere left to run..."  
  
"Heh, now you got it."  
  
"So what do I gotta lose?"  
  
And then a plan. Not elaborate or anything, but a spur of the moment. And crimson eyes shot up, glazed over my pure pain. Shocking the crystal eyes directly across, taking the blow of the phoenix's fire.  
  
Then he didn't care.  
  
And the heat melted straight into the ice, contradicting elements, yet exchanging roles defying everything. Startled, the other one could fall, the weight gained becoming too much to keep balanced. And the phoenix was on top, his lips revealing the pain through contact with the other lips.  
  
A moan. No bliss, no lust. Just sheer emotion. One radiating pain, the other loneliness.  
  
And then it stopped. Lips parted, the two of them fading into the shadows they knew so well. A pair of arms wrapped firmly and possessively around the phoenix. And the tears fell down his cheeks, the marks of his strength absent.  
  
"You're so weak. You keep crying."  
  
"I know..."  
  
"That's why you're mine now. I've won the battle."  
  
"Yeah, you have... I'm yours."  
  
"Let's enjoy hell... I'll help you fall."  
  
"Alright, Tala. Just, don't tell me not to cry."  
  
"Heh, don't worry. I won't. Tears make you beautiful."  
  
~Owari~  
  
Aku: ^^;;;;;;;  
  
Tala: O.o  
  
Kai: *pouts* I am not a cry baby!!! I NEVER CRY!  
  
Aku: *trying to figure out what she just wrote* ^^;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Tala: At least it was TalaKai.  
  
Kai: Please review!! I DO NOT CRY!!  
  
Aku and Tala: -.-;;;; 


End file.
